


Inverted Fate: Plan B

by Mildred_F



Category: Inverted Fate, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Inverted Fate - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildred_F/pseuds/Mildred_F
Summary: An alternate ending to the undertale AU, Inverted Fate's "Everything is (Not) Fine" animation.Things most definitely are not fine.(Spoilers for Inverted Fate abound! This is not canon by any means, just an alternate ending I thought of.)(Content Warning applies for Suicide.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Inverted Fate: Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inverted Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743919) by Dorked. 



> This is my first fic in AGES.  
> And also my first post on this site, so... yeah. Here's hoping I'm not too rusty.
> 
> This is not canon to Inverted Fate, but this is based on "Everything is (Not) Fine", the animation detailing a pretty climactic encounter following a series of unfortunate events, to say the least.
> 
> It is HEAVILY recommended to read Inverted Fate, or at LEAST watching the animation I am mentionning, to get the context for this.

**“... it’s that damn flower, isn’t it?”**

_The human shakily got up, recovering from the gravity slam._

_In front of them, the skeletal lieutenant’s face turned to a frown, devoid of light in his eyes._

**“... couldn’t help but notice he ain’t here.”**

**“tell me, kiddo. would a real friend ditch you at your lowest point?”**

_Another valid point, but not one that Frisk cared to hear for right now._

_Now on their two feet, another attempt at breaking through and finishing this pathetic_ _excuse of a hero’s journey,_

_one that caused them to make things worse, just in an attempt to be the savior of monsters, spurned on by a jovial skeleton and a flower with a friendly smile._

_Another attempt stopped by the other skeleton’s gravity magic._

_Frisk let out a grunt-- The only thing that came out of their mouth for a good few moments now._

**“if he really cared, he’d be right here with us… stopping you from making ANOTHER mistake.”**

_Another mistake? Just COMING here in this Underground was one. All they’ve managed is set back an entire kingdom back a few steps, now that the lead scientist, AND lead superstar, were gone, turned into a shambling mess._

“I’M SURE FLOWEY HAS HIS REASONS, BUT SANS IS RIGHT...”

_Papyrus’ words echoed through the corridor. Frisk really didn’t need to hear him right now._

_They didn’t want to be reminded of who they let down._

_Honestly, It wasn’t even the first time. Even before coming to the Underground, Frisk did not exactly have a good track record for their relationships._

_They had hoped that this time, It could be different… But, no._

_At the end of the day, all Frisk could do is hurt others._

“YOU AREN’T THINKING… YOU AREN’T LETTING YOURSELF FEEL!”

_…_

“IT’S OKAY TO GRIEVE, FRISK--”

 **“pap, they ain’t listenin’.”** , _Sans cut his older brother before he could continue, closing his eyes in resignation._

“BUT--”

_Once more, Frisk tried to run. Once more, Sans stopped them._

_The skeleton opened his eyes once more, the light in them returning._

_Oh, would you look at that. The human managed to get the skeleton who’s too cool to care… to actually care._

_And all it took was murdering two important monsters._

**“sorry, frisk. it’s nothing personal, but...”**

_The monstrosity braced themselves to stand against the skeleton._

**“this is as far as you go.”**

_Papyrus was… frozen, for lack of better words._

_Once again, Frisk and Sans were facing off… But this time, nothing he was saying was getting through to the human._

_Sans took a deep breath, and let out a sigh._

**“y’know, there’s something kinda ironic about this.”**

**“i let you go, but here we are, back to square zero.”**

**“welp, here we go.”**

_Frisk found themselves slammed against the ground via gravity magic, before being surrounded by Blasters._

_There was something nostalgic about this. Maybe It was meant to be, in a sense._

_What better way to receive your karmic retribution than with…_

_… Frisk stood still. The beams went right through them._

_Blasters, firing beams of blue magic…_

_Was this meant to scare them?_

**“this is going to be a long fight, ain’t it?”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Alright, this is getting absurd.”_ **

_The familiar voice of reason ringed through Frisk’s mind._

_And with their headspace cohabiting with the spirit of the deceased second child of the royal family, there was nowhere to hide their thoughts._

  
  


**_“Running won’t CHANGE anything!_ **

**_You KNOW what it’ll take to fix this.”_ **

**“** NO! I DON’T! **”**

_Silence spread across the corridor._

_Frisk clutched their chest. The panic was not getting any better._

“FRISK! PLEASE, CALM DOWN-- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

_Papyrus attempted to get closer to the human, as Sans withheld his next attack._

_He did not remember the kid talking to themselves… that was new._

_In a corner of the corridor, watching the action, a flower frowned._

  
  


**_“... Frisk, all you need to do is calm down, and go back.”_ **

**_“Remember, you haven’t saved once, you can still...”_ **

_Frisk attempted to run past Sans. The skeleton anticipated this though, and stood in the way._

“that’s gonna be a no from me, kid.”, _and with that, Frisk got flung backward again, landing on the ground. The human scraped their right leg against the clean ground of the Last Corridor, bruising themselves._

“... J-Just…”

_Once more, they stood up._

“T-Then what? I’ll just… repeat this again...”

**_“You won’t. I know it.”_ **

“You… don’t know anything...”

**_“... I think I would, Frisk. And what I know is--”_ **

“What you know is WHAT **_I LET YOU SEE, THIS ENTIRE TIME!_ **”

_With ragged breaths, the human spun around, looking for an exit, ANY EXIT--_

_With every second, Frisk’s behavior grew more erratic._

  
  


_Chara was at loss for words, for a few moments. Papyrus neared closer to his frantic friend._

“REPEAT… FRISK, IF… IF YOU HAVE A WAY TO FIX THIS…”

The tall skeleton brought a hand to his chest, and extended the other to Frisk.

“THEN THERE’S NO NEED TO GET SO HASTY! YOU’RE… YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FAILED TODAY...”

_Sans wanted to stay silent. This wasn’t his area of expertise, frankly. But, this was such a messy situation…_

**“frisk, regardless of what you do… i ain’t letting you past right now.”**

**“you’re a ticking time bomb, and right outside this corridor, there’s another about to blow up.”**

**“i ain’t one for crossing the fuses, being honest here. with the way you are right now…”**

_Putting both hands in his pockets and closing his eyes, he shook his head in disapproval._

**“the whole place would come crashing down. ya’ get me?”**

_Raising his arms in a shrug, his face yet still showed concern._

**“either you die, or she dies. both are big no-no’s in my book.”**

_… A chuckle was heard coming from the human._

“H-Heh. Yeah, in your book…”

_An absolute red flag for the shorter skeleton._

**“... you’re really not thinking straight, frisk. if you can fix this...”**

_Yet another attempt by Frisk to get through. This time, Sans tossed some bones in their direction, blocking the way. Frisk had no choice but to back away, bones splitting the immaculate floor and scattering across it._

**“i’d be more than willing to give it a shot, but you gotta give me *something*, here.”**

**_“... Frisk, please.”_ **

_The human gritted their teeth, taking a knee in exhaustion._

**_“You’re right, I don’t know everything about you. That… That doesn’t mean I’m unable to trust you to fix any mess you’d make, even if you need help to do so.”_ **

**_“You went back and fixed any and all mistakes you could… Even if it made things harder for you.”_ **

_… Frisk could feel their body warming up slightly._

**_“You… need to trust yourself more. Or, at least, believe me when I say you’re better than this...”_ **

“Y-YOU KNOW I’LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, FRISK!”

_Papyrus finally managed to get close to Frisk._

_The skeleton kneeled down, hesitantly putting a hand on the human’s shoulder…_

“I THOUGHT… I THOUGHT I COULD MAYBE MAKE EVERYONE SEE EYE TO EYE…”

“MAYBE IT WAS NAIVE TO BELIEVE THIS... “

“BUT I’D RATHER BE SEEN AS NAIVE THAN STOP BELIEVING IN YOU!”

_Silence._

“How…”

_Frisk looked up to Papyrus, eyes filled with tears._

“I… I killed your FRIEND! SOMEONE YOU SPENT YOUR LIFE WITH!”

“FRISK--”

_The human stood right up._

“I’m...! All I’ve done is ruin and make everything harder for the monsters!--”

**“kid, you’re pretty far from the truth.”**

_Sans approached Frisk and Papyrus. Maybe being closer to give support would help…_

**“outside of… you know. outside of that, you’ve helped a lotta’ folks out here. you’ve given them hope for things to get better.”**

**“sure, it’s not all fun and games, and some monsters ain’t fond of ya’... but you’ve been a net positive.”**

“THAT’S RIGHT! YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT!”

“YOU JUST… NEED THAT PUSH TO DO IT! THE SUPPORT!”

_Papyrus stood up himself, putting a hand to his chest. Bringing back his usual bravado, he let out his trademark nyehs._

“AND I, YOUR GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO GIVE THAT TO YOU!”

**“yep, he sticks to ya’ like a post-it note about cleaning your room.”**

_The tall skeleton just stared with big ol’ eyes at the shorter skeleton._

_…_

_…_

_The potential to make everything right…_

_Frisk froze, and looked down to themselves._

_Clutching their chest._

**_“... Frisk?”_ **

_A smile formed on Frisk’s face. Tears still streaming down their faces…_

“THAT’S BETTER!”, _Papyrus beamed, noticing Frisk’s change in facial expression._

_With that, the human let out another chuckle._

“Y-Yeah… I can… I can make everything better…”

_Despite this, Sans… felt like something was wrong._

_The punster was always pretty good at reading faces, and what he was reading did not project happy thoughts. But he couldn’t pinpoint it._

**“hey, kid. if you’re still troubled, no need to force a smile. we’re here for ya.”,** sans interjected, giving Frisk a wink.

“N-No… It’s okay, I finally figured it out.”

_As they spoke, the human sat down, their breathing still heavier than before._

“H-How to fix it all…”

_…_

_Frisk froze, their eyes turning red._

“... FRISK?”

_It was not even a second’s worth of time._

_Chara was fighting a war for Frisk’s survival._

_Having taken control of Frisk’s body, they gave a pleading stare to Papyrus._

_In one hand, a discarded bone._

_Deep within…_

_Chara was faced with the darkest reflection of their past mistakes._

_A child ready to give up, if only to save everyone._

_It was like a sick joke, with no punchline._

**_“What are you doing?! You can fix this! You don’t--”_ **

“I can fix this.”

_Frisk’s spirit let out a deranged chuckle._

“I finally g-get it now… I can save the underground if I just… give up.”

**_“FRISK! DON’T DO THIS!”_ **

_Frisk was never a very hard host to take control of, as rude as that may seem to say…_

_But, this was different._

_Even getting control, this time around, felt like pushing against a wall of iron._

_And Frisk’s despair was slowly, but surely smothering Chara’s determination._

_Chara was not in control. They never were._

_This realization made its way across Chara’s own mind._

_Despite their best effort…_

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

**_“FRISK, DON’T--”_ **

_Chara was forced out of control._

_Frisk’s eyes returned to their standard coloration, their hand grasping the discarded bone from one of Sans’ prior attacks._

_This was all in under a second’s worth of time._

_There was a flash of white, with a sickening sound echoing across the hall._

_Papyrus froze. Sans’ eyes went blank._

_In an instant, Sans dissipated all of his bones spread across the floor, cursing himself for not thinking of this possibility. How could he have? He can control the damage output, there was no way Frisk could harm themselves with those bones…_

_Unfortunately, Karmic Retribution did not care for the damage output._

_The more guilty a person was, or even felt, the more they’d suffer for it._

_Retribution was flowing through Frisk’s veins now._

_The human collapsed, but Papyrus caught them, kneeling with them._

“NO! NO, NO, NO… NOT… NOT AGAIN… FRISK! H-HANG ON!”

_Papyrus, hurriedly, looked through his inventory. Maybe he could use Concotorest to heal Frisk… No, no, this was too risky to use-- It could make things worse!_

_Looking over to Sans, Papyrus hurriedly shouted for his help._

“S-SANS! GET SOMEONE WITH HEALING MAGIC! QUICK! W-WE CAN HEAL THEM!”

  
  


**“...”**

_Sans could see what was going on._

_Karmic Retribution. And not just any type._

_Frisk’s despair and guilt was so much, the entire damn thing poisoned Frisk’s very essence._

“SANS! PLEASE! D-DO SOMETHING! A SHORTCUT, ANYTHING! A-ANYTHING…”

**“...”**

_There were no quips. No solutions._

_For once, Sans was caught completely off guard._

_For sure, he believed the worst possible outcome would be for Frisk and Toriel to face off like this._

_Right now, he would have much, much prefered seeing THIS outcome as opposed to what was currently unfolding before him._

_Papyrus looked back down to Frisk…_

“HANG ON! FRISK, S-STAY WITH ME! YOU HAVE TO STAY DETERMINED, PLEASE!”

“WE’LL SAVE YOU, AND-- AND THEN WE’LL SAVE THE REST OF MONSTERKIND!”

“YOU CAN… YOU CAN DO THIS! ALL YOU NEED IS TO… IS TO…”

“...”

“F-FRISK… PLEASE… O-OPEN YOUR EYES...”

“D-DON’T… DO THIS... “

_Tears dropped on Frisk’s shirt, staining it._

“YOU’RE… YOU’RE STRONGER THAN THIS…”

  
  


_Sans finally had it in himself to approach._

_Hesitantly, he brought his hand to Papyrus’ shoulder, his other arm uselessly dangling off his side._

_All this… All this, and for what?_

**“... ”**

_Sans couldn’t even say anything._

_It was his fault this happened. He should’ve been more careful…_

_And yet, one miss-step, and now, another soul’s gonna be in a pretty jar._

**_fwish_ **

_A golden flower showed itself, an expression of grief on it’s face._

“Frisk…”

“FL-FLOWEY, PLEASE! YOU CAN HEAL FRISK, RIGHT?!”

_The flower looked up to the skeleton, before looking away from him, his petals drooping slightly._

“Papyrus… I’m sorry, they’re… My healing magic can’t do anything. They’re already…”

_Flowey closed his eyes._

_Papyrus cradled the motionless body._

“I’d… I’d recommend stepping away, Papyrus. Their SOUL is going to come out at any moment. Can’t say I recommend being too close.”

**“what, so you can snatch it up for yourself?”**

_Flowey found himself surrounded in blue bones. All this net Sans was an incredulous, yet angry face coming from the flower._

“Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!”

_Flowey himself raised from the floor, his stem growing to look to Sans at eye level…_

“FRISK just died, and you’re gonna focus on ME?!”

**“... yeah, you’re only showing up NOW that… that this happened.”**

**“you’re the last damn weed i wanna see right now.”**

“You think I wanna see YOU?! Frisk died because of YOU, you walking sack of trash!”

_Sans had no retorts to this. His hand stayed still for a moment, before he lowered it, making the bones vanish. Clutching his fist in frustration._

“How about you scram?! Now that THIS happened… I hate to say it, but we need to get one of those jars to keep their SOUL intact.”

_Silence once again fell upon the room… Save for Papyrus’ sobs._

_The flower turned to look to the grieving skeleton, before looking back to Sans._

“... Look, I get you have problems with me, but this is more important. Let’s not do this in front of Papyrus, okay?”

**“...”**

“So, go get the queen! I can’t go, she wouldn’t believe me, and Papyrus… Well! I don’t need to spell it out!”

_Sans finally turned around._

**“if anythin’ happens, you’re not gonna like what’ll happen next.”**

“I **_KNOW!_ ** Get to it, Sans! **_”_ **

  
  


_Sans did not want to go along with this, but unfortunately, Flowey was right. Keeping Frisk’s SOUL safe was the most important thing to do right now, or else this would be all for nothing._

_And so, the skeleton vanished in a flash of black._

_Flowey turned towards Papyrus, once more._

“... Papyrus, buddy. You need to put Frisk on the floor…”

“I-I...”

“Come on… You don’t wanna absorb their SOUL. We all know how THAT story goes...”

_Papyrus… stayed immobile for some time, before finally, letting go of Frisk’s body._

_Laying them to rest against one of the pillars, the skeleton sat next to the motionless child._

_Flowey stayed next to Papyrus…_

“... I’m so sorry, Papyrus. I mean it.”

“...”

_Flowey looked to the side, one of his vines raising from the ground and gently wrapping itself around Papyrus’ shoulder, trying to comfort him._

“Don’t blame yourself. You did… You did what you could, okay?”

_Papyrus couldn’t even say a word. His head motionless, looking downward, his arms dropping to his sides on the ground._

“... I’m here for you, alright? Just say the word.”

_Flowey did what he could to comfort Papyrus, but his lack of empathy made it a fair deal harder than it should._

_… Flowey still felt a tinge in his soulless husk._

_He wasn’t sure what it was, but it made him… feel something._

_He couldn’t believe it. Frisk just… gave up? Just like that?_

_…_

_Flowey’s attention was caught by a red light to his side._

_Looking over, Frisk’s soul finally separated from the motionless body._

_…_

_Papyrus didn’t even pay attention to it. Caught up in his grief, his failures…_

_The flower had a thought._

_A grin formed across the flower’s face, the skeleton unable to see it._

“(This makes things a little awkward… But hey, time for plan B.)”

“(... Don’t worry, Chara. I’m not letting you vanish into nothingness…)”

“(I’ve got an idea. Heh heh heh…)”

_Flowey looked back to Papyrus, raising his head with a vine to make the skeleton look at him._

“Chin up, buddy! I’ve got an idea to bring Frisk back!”

_This immediately caught Papyrus’ attention, the skeleton suddenly springing up to his feet, his expression morphing into one of hopeful grief._

“R-REALLY? ARE YOU SURE??”

“Absolutely! We still have Frisk’s body in perfect condition right here, don’t we?”

_The skeleton didn’t quite understand…_

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“Well, we now have seven souls...”

“And you know what kind of power that brings to a fellow monster, right?”

“A-ARE YOU SUGGESTING...”

“Yup! I’m sure I can whip up a way to bring Frisk back…”

“But I’m gonna need AAAALL seven souls. I can break the barrier, and THEN I can return Frisk’s SOUL to their body AND heal them up!”

_Papyrus was overjoyed by those news! Though, there was a caveat…_

“But I doubt the queen or Sans are gonna let me do this, so you’re gonna have to help me convince them… Though, I’m sure bringing back Frisk is a valid enough reason! I don’t see why they’d oppose you wanting to see them again, right?”

“W-WELL… I CAN HELP, FOR SURE! WE CAN SAVE THE UNDERGROUND AND BRING FRISK BACK… S-So, COUNT ON ME!”

“Yup! Good to have you on board, buddy!”

_Flowey raised a vine to Papyrus’ hand to simulate a handshake… Papyrus did so, signing this “deal” of sorts._

_Flowey gave Papyrus a wiiiiide smile._

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA, FLOWEY!”

“Isn’t it?”


End file.
